Seiji Kamijou
|Kamijō Seiji}} is the main protagonist of a currently unnamed part. The son of Shizuka Joestar and the boy Josuke saved, he undergoes an alien abduction in 2048; the experiments conducted aboard the UFO awaken his Stand, Tokyo Storm Warning. Managing to escape with his new power, he finds himself in the midst of the interstellar empire known as Ayreon. He gathers a variety of allies, most fellow abductees who have been granted Stand abilities, and leads them in an attempt to both escape and discover the dark, hidden purpose for their abductor's actions. Like the 上 Jō in his surname, the 静 Sei in his first can be read as "Jo". Appearance As a child, Seiji was most notable for his rather diminutive stature, even among children. His hair and eyes retained their usual color, though his hair was much more short-cropped and appeared to be even less orderly, with various hairs sticking in various directions. His outfit appears to reflect his main one in the present day, though with a few variations: it consisted of a simple white shirt, almost too big for him, and large black shorts. Rather than dress shoes, Kamijou donned sandals, and often wore a light gray overcoat that fell over his shoulders and had unused sleeves. The first of his belts was present, wrapped around several times around his waist, so much so that it seemed to cover most of his stomach as well as his waist. In the present day, Seiji has donned a more coordinated and simple outfit. In his first appearance he wore a simple dark teal hoodie with various characters written across the chest area, in addition to a set of olive dress pants and dark brown leather boots. After choosing to become a Stand fighter, he receives a new outfit from the Speedwagon Foundation. He now wears a crisp white shirt that covers all of his body, but remains opened up after passing his waist and heading down his legs. The sleeves of the shirt feature a silver lining right before them, and the collar is adorned with a black decoration and an equally-silver pendent attached to it, in the shape of two interlocked diamonds. His belt remains around his waist, though it no longer has the need to be wrapped around him more than once, and a second, smaller band crosses the area just between his chest and neck, both vanishing into the confines of the shirt. Below this, Seiji wears a simple set of sleek black pants, and dark gray dress shoes that seem to fulfill a similar function to that of tennis shoes or boots despite their appearance. Underneath the shirt lies a body-hugging undergarment that covers most of his chest and part of his neck, but leaves his arms and large parts of his shoulders bare. It is dark in color, nearly black. His hair has naturally grown out, though it seems to have taken on some aspect of styling, still spreading out but "curving" around his forehead, with a small portion bare between it and the resumption of his hair. As one would expect with age, he has grown much taller, and while his form is a muscular one, it still appears as being quite on the thin side. Seiji has donned various other outfits over the course of the series. During the group's time on the space elevator, he briefly wore a white undershirt with a navy blue tie on top, all covered by a wine-colored v-neck sweater. While his pants remained largely the same, his shoes were switched out with brown-colored loafters. To complete the ensemble, he added a light and stylistic jacket over the top, which extended down to just past his rear, and covered his arms up to just before his wrists. The top was something of a hood, though it was always kept down (even in the snow), and it was held together by several clasps attached by string across the space between both sides of the garment. He also donned a simple beach outfit, largely consisting of assorted beads and bands around his left wrist and light teal patterned swimming shorts with the occasional bands of black. He also wore sandals when in this state of dress, with the rest of his body being quite bare. Views of his appearance seem to vary by character, with some referring to him as having "a stupid face", while others acknowledge him as being handsome (or both, in the case of Emilia Vartiainen). References Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Jojo Category:Male Category:Stand users Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist Category:Joestar Family